Hidden Feelings
by Bel-Kun
Summary: When one of Roy's Friends goes missing he begins to think and realize that maybe his feelings towards him maybe mean more then he is aware of.


As Roy sighed finishing what was left of the piles of paper work he put off until the last minute he felt as if something was missing. He just couldn't figure it out. So as he though back on the day he didn't see anything wrong with it. It was like any other day, dealing with problems, putting work of until the last minute. "It was just a normal quite day", he thought to him self. As soon and his mind processed the thought it hit him. That was it, it was a quite day! No one has barged in to his office to come and annoy the hell out of him. He let out a heavy sigh wondering why his best friend hasn't come by and annoyed him like he did ever day. It was something he did ever day, always coming to annoy him then bug him about getting a wife before running out for her dear life before Roy tried to set him on fire. Roy never did show it but he cared deeply for his friend but he would never show it due to his pride getting in the way of his feelings towards others. As Roy got up from his desk he began to wonder if he should go look for his friend. While walking out, he began to start worrying him self sick thinking the worst things that might have happened to his friend. Roy sighed and ran his hand threw his hair trying to calm down. " No I shouldn't think that all I'm doing to my self is giving my self more problems", he said to him self quietly of course. He didn't need people thinking he was crazy for talking to him self. He walked out of headquarters with his hands in his pockets thinking more getting frustrated and annoyed. He thought to him self," Gah forget it! I don't care if Maes wants to get lost that's his damn problem I need to worry about my self." Roy frowned as he walked home, he didn't want to admit it but deep down he really was worried about his friend Maes Hughes. They have both been through a lot together considering the war and after when Roy started having guilty thoughts and tried to commit suicide. Maes was right there to snap him out of it and bring him back to reality. Roy smiled to him self knowing that no matter how bad things got he always knew that his best friend would be there for him. Roy frowned looking down. What if now his best friend needed him this time. What if Maes needed a shoulder to cry on, or someone to be there to listen. Roy thought more and growled, "Why should I care that's what he has his wife for! He doesn't need me any more....he replaced me for her." Roy hated to think of it but it was true, Maes had his wife and his kid and it just tore Roy up inside that he had to share his best friend. He didn't want to share him he wanted to be selfish and keep him all to him self but he knew that was wrong and he didn't need any one to tell him so. Roy just couldn't figure out why it was so hard for him. He had other friends to like Havoc. He was good friends with Havoc and never cared if he would go out. Roy thought about that for a second. He was always the one to steal ever girlfriend Havoc had ever gotten. It's not like he meant to he just did. Roy kept thinking as he continued to walk home. Roy started to realize a pattern. He was just so jealous , he didn't want to share anyone that meant something to him. Roy bite his lip a bit not wanting to admit it but he truly cared about his friends, maybe more then he was aware of. Roy just let out a deep sigh and bushed all his thoughts to the side and he walked up to his house he unlocked the door walking in. His house was small, nothing special, no pictures on the wall no decorations. Just a plain empty house. He walked in locking his door and set his keys on a table next to him. He took off his jacket and set in on the table next to the keys. He walked to the living room not bothering to turn any lights on and just plopped down on the couch. He sighed heavily looking up at the pitch black in his house. He yawned looking at nothing and started drifting off to sleep. He tried to fight it and thought about Maes again. He thought about all the good times he spent with him and with that and smiled kindly, something he would never do in front of someone. As he began to fall asleep the last thing he said was, " Damn you Maes no matter how much you annoy me..every time I think of you I just can't help but smile." With saying that, Roy fell asleep with a smile on his face.

That's it for chapter one. See you in the next.


End file.
